<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Short Game by allthehinterlandelfroot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407675">A Short Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot'>allthehinterlandelfroot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, it's just smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple tease turns into a short chase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexandra Trevelyan/Calypso Amell, Female Inquisitor/Female Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Short Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alexandra does not belong to me but to the wonderful @herald-divine-hell on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Calypso twitched, feeling Alexandra’s fingers drift along the inside of her thigh. Alexandra just gave her a smirk as Calypso glared. This continued on as the meeting went on, Alexandra’s hand wandering higher, making Calypso shift and twitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright Warden-Commander?” Josie questioned noticing Calypso’s growing discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Calypso ground out, “just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra chuckled. “Are you sure? We aren’t boring you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. Absolutely riveting,” Calypso drawled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, maybe we should continue this later, we wouldn’t want to bore our dear Warden now would we,” Alexandra mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I think that might be best, we can continue later.” Leliana smirked watching Calypso clench her jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other advisers nodded and left, leaving Calypso and Alexandra in the War Room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Alexandra cooed as she moved in front of Calypso, her hands trailing along the waist of her pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso growled and pressed Alexandra against the War Table. Her hands gripped at the Inquisitors waist, her face burying into her neck as she skimmed her lips across her skin. “I wonder what to do with you sometimes, Inquisitor. So-” Calypso tugged at Alexandra’s ear, causing her to groan, “many possibilities. But I think that maybe, I should just leave you wanting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Alexandra growled as she reached for Calypso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, I don’t think so,” Calypso teased as she ducked out of the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra huffed, her eyes turning calculating. “I think the game is just beginning, ma cheri.”  Adding a little extra sway to her hips, Alexandra stalked towards Calypso forcing the Warden to back up and hit the door. She flashed Calypso a wicked smile as she pressed her body close to the Warden, forcing the woman’s breath to hitch just slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso grasped Alexandra’s hips, holding her impossibly closer as her eyes darkened. “So, what now?” she breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra smirked as she reached behind Calypso and pulled the other door open. “This,” she said simply as she wiggled out of Calypso’s grip and slipped out the door, closing it behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso growled and wrenched the door open. Adrenaline beat through her body as she fixed her stare on Alexandra. The Inquisitor was already halfway across the hall when she looked back and flashed Calypso a smile before fade-stepping the rest of the distance. Calypso took a deep breath before rushing off after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair ran through Josephine’s office, making the ambassador jump at the commotion. Alexandra quickly bowed and apologized before moving through the next set of doors into the Great Hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra stood waiting a moment for Calypso to catch up. When the Warden pulled the door open, Alexandra held up a hand to stop her. “Careful my dear Warden, we wouldn’t want to cause a scene in front of all these nobles, now would we?” she whispered salaciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso huffed, her eyes narrowed. “Fine,” she spit out as she clenched her fists in an attempt to keep herself from pulling Alexandra into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra smirked as she walked in front of Calypso, her hips swaying a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the others in the Hall noticed, their eyes following the sway of the Inquisitor’s hips as she walked past. Their stares didn’t go unnoticed by Calypso. She shot looks at some of them, growling low in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they finally made it to Alexandra’s door, she opened it and ushered in Calypso. “You first, ma cheri.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso walked in a few steps before she stopped, waiting for the door to click shut. Once she heard that, she whipped around and pinned Alexandra to the door. She shifted her leg, placing it in between Alexandra’s and rocked against her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra sighed as she tipped her head back, hitting the door. “They can still hear us on the other side, mon amour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them,” Calypso husked as she dipped her head to smatter kisses along Alexandra’s neck. “Let them hear your sweet moans, knowing I am the one to cause them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While that is an arousing thought,” Alexandra moaned, “I am not quite ready for this chase to be over, my lovely Calypso.” She slipped her hand down Calypso’s front and between her legs where she squeezed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso gasped, her hold loosening on Alexandra and allowing her to slip around. “Fucking woman,” she murmured as she stood to catch her breath a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra giggled behind her, taking off the second the Warden turned around and dashed towards her. She jumped up the few steps and quickly moved through the door into her room and shut it behind her. Quickly she threw up a weak ward that stopped Calypso in her tracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it Alexandra,” Calypso seethed as she pounded against the ward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on Warden-Commander, are you really going to let this small ward get in your way?” Alexandra teased as she calmly walked up her steps. She shed her clothes as she walked up, laying them across the steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso growled as she closed her eyes. She reached for her magic, finding the wards weak spot before shattering it completely. She opened the door in an almost calm manner, her eyes following the trail of clothes left behind. She stalked up the stairs, her grin growing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the center of the room Alexandra stood in just her smalls, that salacious smirk back on her face. “I think it’s time we both get what we want-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Alexandra could even finish her sentence, Calypso strode forward and picked up the Inquisitor as if she was nothing. She captured her lips in a searing kiss as she walked them back towards the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clammering up onto the bed, Calypso laid Alexandra beneath her, her mouth moving down to mark at the woman’s jaw and neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra let out a soft whimper, her hands moving to pull at Calypso’s clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catching the hint Calypso sat up and quickly removed her pants and shirt before diving back down to mark along Alexandra’s collarbone. One hand moved underneath her, releasing her breast band. With that removed, Calypso cupped Alexandra’s breast, her thumb running across her nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra arched into the hand as her eyes slipped shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso smirked against her skin, dragging her lips lower to envelope Alexandra’s other nipple. She bit down lightly, causing Alexandra to gasp and squirm beneath her. Calypso chuckled lowly as she swiped her tongue over to soothe the nipple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra moaned as one hand moved up and undid the tie in Calypso’s hair, the red locks tumbling down. Alexandra gripped them and pushed her down lower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso smiled and moved down Alexandra’s body, pressing small kisses into her skin as she did so. Calypso hooked her fingers into Alexandra’s smallclothes, but kept them still until she settled down between her legs. She pressed her face into the cloth smelling Alexandra’s arousal. “Amazing,” she murmured as she licked the length of her slit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra squirmed again, but kept her mouth shut. She dug her fingers further into Calypso’s hair, scratching at her scalp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso hummed and continued to lick at her smallclothes, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she stared up at Alexandra’s heaving chest. Slowly she pulled down the last thing covering Alexandra, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she stared down at Alexandra’s dripping slit. Flingling the soaked cloth aside, Calypso moved back up Alexandra’s body and kissed her, hard and heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss stole Alexandra’s breath, all thought fleeing as well as her hands grasped at Calypso’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling away, Calypso gave a breathless chuckle. “You’re so fucking amazing, you know that?” Calypso uttered as she kissed along Alexandra’s reddening cheeks and down her jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as amazing as you,” Alexandra gasped out as Calypso sucked at the skin just below her jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go singing my praises just yet, love, I’ve barely even started. Soon you’ll be singing with your sweet moans,” Calypso rumbled. She removed her small clothes and reached for the bedside table. Opening one of the drawers she pulled out a strap and quickly fastened it around her waist. “Now roll over, my dear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second Alexandra’s front had hit the sheets she felt Calypso press against her, pressing her down further into the soft bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso brushed Alexandra’s hair aside, her lips attacking her neck again as her hand spread the woman’s legs. Her fingers slipped along Alexandra’s folds, humming at the wetness she found there. Grabbing at the phallus, Calypso lined herself up and pushed slowly into Alexandra’s heat. Once she hilted inside of her she paused a moment before rocking her hips back and slamming forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra let a soft cry escape her lips as Calypso thrusted sharply into her. Her fingers dug into the sheets below her as Calypso set a fast pace, her hips ramming into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso smirked, one hand skimming up and down her side. “So beautiful,” she murmured as she placed kisses along Alexandra’s shoulders, “I could spend eternity with you like this, hearing your sweet song.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eternity… is qu-quite a long time,” Alexandra moaned out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but a goddess such as you deserves no less,” Calypso hummed as she pulled Alexandra’s hips up just slightly, thrusting deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra buried her face into the pillow as she gasped and moaned. She rocked her hips back, meeting Calypso’s thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso closed her eyes, groaning lightly as she enjoyed the sounds that she was pulling from Alexandra. She nuzzled her against her shoulders, her hand wandering the inquisitors skin, grinning as she felt her muscles twitch beneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Calypso pulled back a little, then completely altogether, causing Alexandra to growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I dare what?” Calypso teased back as she moved to lay beside Alexandra. “I am just getting comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra sat up and stared pointedly at Calypso. Her frown deepened as she took in the Warden’s relaxed form, how her eyes twinkled with mischief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso chuckled and grabbed Alexandra’s hips, tugging her on top. “Ride me, I want to watch as you bounce up and down and watch the pleasure wash over you as you come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra let her body relax. “You could have just said so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not as fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra smacked Calypso’s shoulder as she moved back, sinking back down on the phallus. She moved her hips slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of the Warden beneath her before quickening her pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calypso smirked as she watched, her eyes taking in each of Alexandra’s movements before travelling up and settling on the woman’s breasts. Smiling, Calypso sat up and wrapped her lips around one of Alexandra’s nipples. She licked and tugged at the erect nipple as she guided Alexandra up and down, her own hips rocking up to match her pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra buried her fingers into Calypso's hair, her hips moving a little faster as she moved ever closer to her release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft gasp, Alexandra came, Calypso holding her gently as she sank down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Alexandra whispered as she rested her forehead against Calypso’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I you,” Calypso spoke just as softly, “but I don’t think we’re quite done yet, unless you’re tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandra smirked and pushed Calypso back down. “Not at all, mon amour.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>